Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -OS post Cotbp- Une version où Barbossa à triomphé de Jack Sparrow. A la veille de son anniversaire, Elizabeth est de nouveau enlevée par Hector. Retenue sur le Pearl, celui-ci vogue en direction d'Istanbul où se tient le plus grand marché aux esclaves.


**O°O°O**

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

**Disclaimers :** En dehors des OC tous les personnages appartiennent à Disney

**Pairing principal** : Hector Barbossa/Elizabeth Swann

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Drame

**Résumé :** Post Cotbp – Une version où Barbossa à triomphé face à Jack Sparrow. A la veille de son dix-huitième anniversaire, Elizabeth Swann est enlevée par une horde de pirates sanguinaires pour la seconde fois. Retenue sur le Black Pearl, celui-ci vogue en direction d'Istanbul où se tient le plus grand marché aux esclaves. La jeune fille est une marchandise de choix et Hector Barbossa compte bien en profiter. Port Royal est à présent loin derrière eux et les chances d'être sauvée sont maigres. Atteignant prochainement la Méditerranée, le Capitaine s'est ce soir décidé à visiter sa captive retenue dans la cale…

**Publication :** 2007

**Ndla :** Oui j'assume complètement, je ressors de vieilles histoires écrites au temps de mes débuts dans la fanfic. Heureusement, l'écriture c'est comme le reste… elle s'améliore à force d'entraînement ! Bonne lecture qui sait ^^

**O°O°O**

__  
La lune tel un disque d'argent resplendissait dans le ciel et donnait à la nuit une clarté réconfortante.

—Aucun bâtiment en vue, Capitaine. Ils ont arrêté les recherches, la fille est à nous !

- Non, à moi bande de chiens galeux ! déclara Hector Barbossa en s'adressant à tous les regards lubriques.

La simple idée d'une femme sur le navire suffisait à exciter les pirates à défaut de leur faire peur.

Se dirigeant vers la trappe qui menait à la cale, il s'y engouffra non sans avoir bien refermé l'ouverture. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il eut une pensée pour Jack Sparrow contre qui il avait triomphé. Cela faisait un an que la malédiction avait été levé et qu'il avait récupéré sa chère frégate.

Il pouvait enfin librement tourmenter les Caraïbes de ses assauts !

En revenant à Port Royal, il avait marqué le coup en capturant de nouveau la fille du gouverneur. Sa _prise de guerre_ comme il se plaisait à la surnommer…

La clé émit un désagréable bruit métallique lorsqu'il ouvrit la serrure du cachot.

Recroquevillée dans un coin, les genoux ramenés contre son corps, Elizabeth leva son visage vers lui. Son regard était impitoyable…

— Pourquoi tant de haine, Miss Swann ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

— D'après-vous ? cracha-t-elle en se relevant.

— J'ai seulement fait ce que tout bon pirate aurait entrepris. Qu'auriez-vous donc fait à ma place ?

— Je me serais pendue moi-même pour soulager la terre de ma détestable présence ! assena-t-elle en plantant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux du pirate.

Celui-ci partit dans un démentiel éclat de rire faisant trembler la coque du navire.

—Rahhhh ! J'aime qu'une femme ait du caractère même si ça ne lui rend pas service ! Moi qui étais venu vous proposer le confort de mes quartiers…

— C'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve à bord du Pearl en tant qu'otage… je préfère encore rester ici !

S'approchant d'elle, il ramena vivement ses deux bras derrière son dos afin qu'elle ne puisse se débattre.

— Vous l'auriez mérité certes… mais je ne vous demande finalement pas votre avis. Suivez-moi docilement ou je vous attache !

Hector, dont les paroles résonnaient brutalement aux oreilles de la jeune fille, accentua son ordre d'un regard appuyé. La poussant devant lui, ils remontèrent tous deux à l'air libre.

— Reprenez votre tâche sales rats ou je vous fais nettoyer le pont avec vos langues ! cria-t-il aux marins qui avaient stoppé leur besogne pour reluquer la fille du Gouverneur.

Projetant littéralement Elizabeth dans sa cabine, celui-ci verrouilla l'entrée.

— Regardez comme je suis gentleman miss Swann… j'ai fait tout spécialement préparer un bain afin que vous puissiez vous y baigner, déclara-t-il ironiquement en promenant sa main dans l'eau du bac en bois.

Au milieu de la pièce, l'objet semblait narguer Elizabeth par sa présence incongrue. Le cœur battant, elle s'approcha de l'eau fraîche en rêvant de s'y plonger.

— Sortez alors que je puisse apprécier votre geste !

— Rahhh… je crois plutôt que je vais m'installer et vous regarder vous laver, rétorqua-t-il en prenant une chaise qu'il retourna pour s'y accouder.

Assis, Hector sortit de sa poche une pomme qu'il croqua à pleine dent.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lizzie. La peur et l'excitation se mélangeaient pour former un sentiment des plus étranges...

Elizabeth, bien que traumatisé par les précédents sévisses était néanmoins fascinée par le mythe de Barbossa. C'était un pirate, un homme libre…

Certes, il l'avait enlevée et elle craignait pour sa vie mais inconsciemment, la jeune femme était troublée.

Le meilleur des masques était cependant celui de la haine. Jamais le Capitaine ne devait se rendre compte de son émoi…

**O°**

__— Allez-vous partir ? réitéra-t-elle.

— D'après-vous ? rétorqua le pirate pour faire écho à sa précédente remarque.

Étrangement, la jeune femme se sentait capable de se dénuder devant lui et anticipait même sa réaction. Rien ne l'en empêchait par ailleurs...

Faisant glisser le corsage de sa robe, celle-ci chuta au sol. Vêtue en tout et pour tout de sa combinaison blanche, elle s'activa à en défaire les boutons.

Un grognement appréciateur s'éleva dans l'air tandis qu'Elizabeth se retrouvait totalement nue. Les cheveux épars sur ses épaules, elle apparaissait plus désirable que jamais aux yeux du pirate.

— Un pur…ravissement mademoiselle Swann ! déclara-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

S'installant dans la cuve, celle-ci apprécia le contact l'eau sur son épiderme brûlant… tout comme le regard de Barbossa.

Pendant un quart d'heure environ, elle caressa sa peau afin d'en débarrasser la saleté océane. Son esprit était comme vidé de ses préoccupations, seul subsistait ce qu'elle désirait provoquer chez cet homme.

Par moments, celle-ci entendait le pirate murmurer indistinctement et remuer sur sa chaise. Il fallait bien avouer qu'une chose encombrante venait de s'installer entre eux… et le Capitaine n'était pas prêt de s'en départir.

Se relevant, il attrapa la jeune femme et l'obligea à sortir de l'eau. Dégoulinante, elle se trouva plaquée contre le corps de Barbossa. Cette fois, ses pensées étaient en éveil et son cœur battait puissamment dans sa poitrine.

Maintes fois le pirate avait voulu des femmes et les avait possédées sans vergogne. L'excitation savait se faire intense en son être mais ce qu'il découvrait aujourd'hui dépassait ses élans les plus forts.

Celle fille là pourtant n'avait rien de particulier ! Elle était même trop chétive !

Quelque chose en elle l'interpellait pourtant… mais ça ne pouvait être qu'un foutu désir d'homme, voilà tout !

Alors qu'il fronçait ses sourcils broussailleux, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Baladant sa bouche avec ardeur sur cette peau fine et rose, il y infiltra durement sa langue.

Mêlé au goût du rhum, son baiser avait la saveur de la pomme… Elizabeth dont tous les sens étaient en alerte tentait de résister à Hector. Malgré sa confusion, elle ne souhaitait pas laisser le pirate avoir cette emprise sur elle.

—Lâchez-moi ! réussit-elle à crier en détournant son visage.

— Je ne vous sens pas convaincue chère demoiselle, répondit-il en empoignant ses cheveux pour qu'elle lui offre son cou.

Lorsqu'il planta ses dents dans la chair, tout près de la jugulaire, elle poussa une exclamation surprise.

Pliant sous la douleur comme sous l'excitation maladive, elle se retrouva à genoux.

Nue et encore trempée, son regard arrivait juste au niveau des cuisses de Barbossa.

Levant son visage vers celui du ravisseur, elle vit briller un sourire victorieux dans ses yeux.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il de son timbre rauque. Souhaitez-vous toujours… que je me retire ?

Une bouffé de colère broya la poitrine de la jeune femme tout comme des frissons parcouraient son corps. Quant à Barbossa, même s'il ne connaissait pas la nature de ses sentiments, il se sentait au paroxysme de son art. La piraterie !

La torture physique et morale qu'il faisait subir à la fille du gouverneur semblait procurer à son âme une certaine délectation.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons et sortit sur le pont.

Tandis qu'il prenait la barre, ses pensées vagabondèrent sur sa captive. Certes, il s'était refréné cette nuit et l'abîmer ne servirait à rien s'il voulait la revendre.

Une sorte de regret s'installa alors en lui tandis qu'il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir... La lune s'était encore élevée dans le ciel et les étoiles étaient devenues plus brillantes.

L'air avait quelque peu changé tout comme son odeur à l'approche d'une autre eau.

Il s'agissait d'un ressentiment subtil mais après tout, Hector l'avait toujours été.

Ajustant son chapeau, il pointa ses yeux sur l'horizon et appela son fidèle compagnon qui sauta habilement sur son épaule.

**O°O°O**_  
_  
Cela faisait un mois que le Pearl et son Capitaine retenaient Elizabeth. Étrangement, le temps ne lui paraissait pas si long… Barbossa lui avait offert ses quartiers, refusant qu'elle ne tombe malade enfermée dans la cale. Il ne fallait pas risquer de détériorer la marchandise, la valeur en régresserait !

La jeune femme occupait donc ses journées à lire, écrire des lettres qu'elle ne posterait jamais ou encore à rêver, accoudée au bastingage.

Elle s'était comme résignée mais ne semblait pas malheureuse. Une chose dans cette aventure la contentait… certaines nuits, le pirate s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs ou bien lui racontait des histoires sanglantes à faire pâlir un vieux forban sanguinaire.

Il n'avait pas retenté ses assauts qui avait laissé Elizabeth si chamboulée…

A mi chemin d'Istanbul, non loin des cotes libyennes, le navire flânait doucement sur l'eau azure.

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, dardait de ses rayons les crânes malmenés de l'équipage.

Seul Barbossa avec son grand chapeau ne craignait pas les lames brûlantes de l'astre orgueilleux.

— Rentrez jeune fille ! Je ne veux pas que votre peau brunisse ! J'y perdrai autant que vous qui finirez au rang de vulgaire catin.

Assise contre le mat, celle-ci le nargua d'un sourire avant de lever son visage vers la lumière solaire.

— Qu'elle brunisse alors ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Être nommée maîtresse d'un prince turque ou d'un roi ne l'intéressait pas plus…

Le pirate lui avait raconté qu'elle se retrouverait certainement dans une couche royale au meilleur des cas. Son teint clair et ses cheveux blonds en faisait une marchandise recherchée par les puissants orientaux.

Un grognement devenu rituel retentit dans l'air démontrant l'exaspération du Capitaine.

Retirant son chapeau, il le flanqua sur la tête de la jeune femme qui en resta muette d'étonnement. Trop grand pour elle, il lui tombait sur le front et lui donnait un air de petite fille.

Instantanément, le singe prénommé Jack sauta sur l'épaule de celle-ci pour s'abriter de la chaleur.

— Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous enferme pas dans la cale ! aboya-t-il en se retournant pour tenir la barre.

Son ton avait été ferme mais Lizzie n'en avait pas ressenti la dureté. Le geste d'Hector venait de la toucher plus encore qu'elle l'aurait imaginé…

— Les contes ne racontent pas ce qui vous a poussé à devenir pirate... déclara-t-elle soudainement.

— Ni comment je punis les donzelles qui posent trop de questions ! rétorqua-t-il.

Au lieu de s'en offusquer, Elizabeth ferma les yeux et se contenta de cette réponse. En fait, elle préférait ne pas savoir et conserver le mythe qu'elle connaissait.

Pourquoi appréciait-elle autant sa compagnie alors qu'il l'avait enlevé et causerait le malheur de sa vie ? Pour quelle raison buvait-elle ses récits alors qu'il était volontairement cruel ?

Il n'y en avait qu'une seule pourtant…

— Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui a nourri votre passion pour la piraterie ? reprit-il quelque peu curieux.

Après tout, une fille de l'aristocratie n'était pas censée se prendre d'amitié avec ce monde là.

—Bartholomew, Mary Read, Anne Bonny… Hector Barbossa, finit-elle par énumérer simplement.

Elizabeth se releva, le singe sautant à terre à la recherche d'un coin d'ombre.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prononce un mot après avoir dévoilé ce qui justifiait son admiration.

— Moi ? Et qu'avez-vous donc entendu sur moi, damoiselle ?

Étonnée, elle fit volte face et contempla Hector. L'œil brillant, il semblait content d'être l'objet de son inclination piratesque.

— La bataille de Rum Cay, le vol du joyau indien, le duel avec Piet Hein, l'explosion du fort de Manzanillo ! s'exclama la jeune fille emportée par le souvenir de ses lectures.

Elle n'avait pas cité la malédiction de Cortez mais n'en pensait pas moins… malgré sa présence et le fait qu'il avait failli la tuer !

Tout cela avait façonné son sentiment.

A partir de cet instant, les deux personnages se mirent à parler des heures de l'histoire, de la piraterie et des forbans.

Dès lors, l'ironie et la cruauté s'étaient quelque peu apaisées rendant les propos de Barbossa moins virulents même s'il avait gardé ses manières rustres. Ce qui avait vraiment changé c'est qu'elle ne s'en formalisait plus.

Pendant près d'une semaine s'était alors créé un dialogue, un échange sournois et invisible bien que transparent pour le Capitaine.

**O°O°O**_  
_  
— Capitaine ! Ce navire nous suit !

— Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Barbossa en lorgnant le poursuiveur de sa longue-vue.

Le Black Pearl se trouvait à présent aux larges de l'Égypte et fendait, alangui, les flots sombres.

L'astre lunaire, cette nuit, n'était qu'un croissant et renvoyait une pale clarté sur les environs obscurs.

- Cinq heures Capitaine !

- Que nous veulent-ils ? Arrêtons-nous et voyons de quoi il s'agit ! J'ai l'impression d'être chaperonné comme une pucelle à son premier bal !

Le navire s'arrêta et attendit que l'autre navire atteigne son niveau. Rapidement, Barbossa reconnut le bâtiment slave dont le Capitaine ne pouvait être qu'une vieille connaissance.

Lorsque celui-ci fut relié au Pearl, son intuition s'en trouva confirmé.

Hector vit le Capitaine Dimitriev Pietrogovak poser le pied sur son plancher suivi d'une partie de ses hommes.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Grand et bedonnant d'alcool, son crâne chauve luisait sous les rayons de lune. Torse nu, une ceinture de bronze entourait sa taille retenant des pantalons bouffants.

— Barbossa, mon ami… tu as été difficile à rattraper ! déclara le pirate avec un fort accent russe.

— Ami ? Ta langue aurait-elle fourché en voulant dire ennemi ? rétorqua celui-ci en posant une main sur son sabre.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu camarade… j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait l'acquisition d'un objet rare !

Glissant ses doigts sur le bord de son chapeau, Hector partit dans un rire sonore qui se répandit chez son équipage.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, _camarade_…

Le slave tiqua au sarcasme de son confrère. La cicatrise qui lui barrait la joue sembla un instant s'étrécir sous un ersatz de sourire.

—Je sais que tu retiens la fille d'un gouverneur qui pourrait te rapporter gros à Istanbul. Tu me la dois bien après avoir explosé mon ex bâtiment et volé mon coffre !

—Je ne te dois rien du tout.

Derrière Hector, ses hommes avaient sorti leurs armes, prêts à concrétiser la tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère.

— Tu crois ! tonna Dimitriev en sortant un cimeterre de son fourreau.

En deux enjambées, le russe sur rua sur Barbossa qui para son attaque d'une habile esquisse. Dégainant à son tour, il attaqua son ennemi.

Comme leurs Capitaines, les équipages se jetèrent dans la mêlée respectivement.

— Retirez la herse ! cria Hector qui ne cessait de batailler contre Pietrogovak.

Ainsi fait, les hommes du slave ne pouvaient plus monter sur le Pearl étant trop haut pour l'aborder manuellement.

Malgré son embonpoint, celui-ci était rapide. Parant une de ses bottes, Dimitriev réussit à toucher son adversaire au bras. Un giclée de sang explosa alors dans l'air et vint s'échouer sur la face du russe.

Rugissant, Barbossa se jeta sur lui et dans une parade, passa un bras sous son cou. Tel un étau d'acier, le slave se sentait étouffer sous l'emprise du pirate.

— D'après toi, devrais-je t'étrangler… à moins que je ne t'éventre ? Vous tous, je vous conseil de tomber les armes ou je vous promets le même sort que votre Capitaine !

L'aplomb d'Hector ainsi que sa réputation eut raison d'éventuels élans de bravoure.

—Tu me… le paieras… articula difficilement Dimitriev qui commençait à cracher du sang.

—Permets-moi d'en douter !

Sur ces paroles, Barbossa entraîna le russe vers le bastingage et le jeta par-dessus bord.

De ce fait, tous les marins slaves sautèrent à l'eau pour rejoindre leur Capitaine.

— Je te préviens Pietrogovak, tente une seule fois d'érafler mon Pearl et j'arme les doubles canons ! Tu es déjà mort… déclara Hector en regardant son vieil ennemi patauger dans les eaux chaudes de la méditerranée.

**O°O°O**_  
_  
Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'agitation des marins. Se renfonçant dans un coin de la cabine, la jeune femme s'était contentée d''observer la lune à travers la vitre sale.

Le bruit métallique des lames avait résonné à ses oreilles sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Seulement, une peur violente et insidieuse s'était installée au creux de son être.

Elle avait craint que le navire ou plutôt… son Capitaine ne soit en danger.

Cette évidence était apparue sans qu'elle en soit finalement étonnée. Cette admiration cachait un sentiment plus fort et moins concret qu'il lui avait semblé.

Elle aimait tout simplement un pirate qui la fascinait, le célèbre Hector Barbossa. En définitive, tout cela était dans l'ordre des choses, Lizzie se connaissait bien.

Le calme était à présent revenu sur le Black Pearl. La rumeur des marins s'était adoucie rendant à l'atmosphère son aspect originel.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place au Capitaine.

Il avait retiré sa veste et la manche de sa chemise complètement ensanglantée épousait son bras. L'air renfrogné, il envoya son chapeau voler à travers la pièce et posa sa main sur l'hémorragie.

Se délestant de son veston, il défit ensuite sa chemise qu'il jeta par terre.

— Les risques du métier, mademoiselle Swann ! déclara-t-il en attrapant une bouteille de rhum pour en boire une généreuse gorgée.

Sans qu'il ne lui demande, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et versa ce même alcool sur sa blessure.

L'entaille était peu profonde mais suffisamment pour qu'il en souffre.

— Grrrrrr ! Serait-ce un acte de bonté ou de vengeance ? s'exclama-t-il non sans laisser la jeune femme s'occuper de lui.

Ramassant la chemise devenue écarlate, elle en déchira un morceau resté sec et lui fit un bandage.

—Les deux, finit-elle par répondre en posant ses yeux dans ceux bleus d'Hector.

Le temps semblait suspendu pour la fille du Gouverneur qui lentement, posa sa main sur le torse d'Hector.

Il avait gardé la musculature de sa jeunesse et la fermeté de sa peau roulait sous ses doigts.

Ce contact éveilla chez Barbossa ce désir qu'il avait si difficilement refréné. La jetant sur son lit, il s'allongea sur Elizabeth. Ses gestes étaient durs mais terriblement troublants pour la jeune femme qui ne désirait que violence et passion.

Elle ne souhaitait que la piraterie sous sa forme la plus pure !

Arrachant sa robe et sa combinaison, le corps nu d'Elizabeth se retrouva soudé à celui d'Hector. Embrassant sa bouche et caressant fermement ses seins, il retira enfin ses bottes et pantalons pour la faire sienne.

Sans préliminaire ni tendresse superflue, Barbossa s'enfonça en elle avant d'enclencher une cadence brutale.

Elle n'eut pas mal quand le voile virginal se rompit sous l'intrusion, bien au contraire… malgré sa naissance et son éducation, la jeune femme ressentit autant de plaisir que son amant. Tout deux sentaient monter une jouissance sauvage qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru possible..

Ni l'âge ni le lieu ou encore la situation ne comptaient pour ces vies qui s'ébattaient.

Un râle pour lui, un cri pour elle… ce fut dans un concert d'exclamations que le couple atteignit une extase inconnue.

Barbossa s'en trouva abruti tant par la jouissance que par son sentiment.

_Comment une femelle pouvait-elle lui faire perdre ainsi ses sens ? _

Étrangement tourmenté, il se releva et se rhabilla. Sans un regard, il laissa la jeune femme transie sur le lit et claqua la porte.

Reprenant la barre, son esprit se perdit dans des méandres bien étrangères.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il ne comprenait ses pensées véritables. Une sorte de vide semblait avoir pris place dans sa tête alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre.

Plus perturbé que jamais, il sursauta lorsque Jack sauta sur son épaule dans l'attente d'une caresse.

**O°O°O**

S'ancrant dans le port d'Alexandrie, l'équipage de Barbossa pouvait enfin s'octroyer quelques heures de détente. Il s'agissait de leur dernière escale avant la capitale Turque. Tandis que les derniers bougres descendaient la passerelle et se ruaient dans le bazar, le Capitaine prit soin de bien fermer sa cabine à clé.

— Je suis certain, Miss Swann, que ce cher Râ est néfaste pour votre teint ! cria-t-il à travers la porte.

Celle-ci, allongée sur le lit, ne répondit pas et se retourna contre le mur.

Dévalant le pont de bois, Hector se dirigea tranquillement dans les rues antiques.

Son navire et sa réputation était connus par delà le monde et le pavillon noir hissé haut dissuaderait d'éventuels pillages.

Cependant, Barbossa ne s'était pas défait de ce mauvais pressentiment et l'aura d'étrangeté qui planait autour de lui s'était amplifiée...

Avisant une taverne aux effluves épicés, il entra à l'intérieur bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Pour cela, il comptait sur son vieil ami l'alcool !

Hector entra sans hésiter dans la bâtisse de pierres jaunies, la soif aux entrailles.

Le lieu était tamisé et d'innombrables coussins jonchaient le sol dans une atmosphère intimiste. Par-dessus les sièges colorés, certains hommes, voyageurs surtout, fumaient le narghilé ou buvaient, alanguis. Sur d'autres, des prostitués égyptiennes étaient occupées à masser ces corps malmenés ou attendaient qu'on les sollicite.

S'asseyant parmi les autres individus, le Capitaine héla un serveur afin qu'il l'abreuve et lui donne de quoi s'évader spirituellement…

**O°**

En ce début de soirée, alors que le ciel se parait d'or bleu et jalousait la splendeur des pyramides, trois silhouettes masculines montaient à bord du Pearl.

— Fouillez la cale ! ordonna une voix au timbre particulier.

Deux ombres forcèrent le cadenas de la trappe et foncèrent sous le bateau.

— Personne en bas, informa un des hommes en émergeant un peu plus tard.

— Il a dû l'enfermer dans sa cabine, c'est sur ! déclara l'autre.

— Descendez à quai et surveillez le navire ! Je m'en occupe… chuchota la première voix qui semblait commander.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent en laissant l'ombre grossière œuvrer.

La rage au ventre, Dimitriev Pietrogovak enfonça la porte des quartiers maîtres.

Elizabeth, endormie, sursauta violemment à ce bruit à fracassant.

— Voilà donc la précieuse marchandise de Barbossa ! roucoula perversement le russe avec son fort accent.

Étonnée et engourdie de sommeil, Elizabeth ne put réagir quand il se précipita sur elle.

La giflant par trois fois, la jeune femme se retrouva totalement sonnée.

A moitié évanouie sur le lit, le slave défit ses pantalons avant d'arracher les vêtements de Lizzie.

—C'est ça ! Oui… Ce chien de Barbossa te retrouvera tellement abîmée qu'il ne pourra jamais plus te vendre !

Criant et tentant de le repousser, elle ne parvint qu'à le faire peser plus lourdement sur elle.

La peur l'avait saisie autant que la colère de ne pouvoir se défendre.

Vertigineuse, elle n'arrivait pas à se débattre contre la force du pirate. Ses doigts crochus griffaient son corps et fouillaient son intimité pour lui déchirer ses chairs.

Enroulant ses cheveux autour de sa main, il tira fortement et ramena son visage à lui.

- Même plus un aveugle ne voudra de toi après ça… murmura-t-il, son haleine putride venant écœurer Lizzie avant qu'il ne morde sa lèvre inférieure au sang. Un filet rouge coula sur son menton pour venir s'échouer sur sa poitrine rougie comme le faisaient déjà ses larmes.

Ce fut dans un sursaut de peur et de dégoût qu'elle réalisa vraiment ce qu'il allait advenir…

**O°**

Barbossa fulminait de se trouver aussi sobre qu'à son arrivé. Ni l'alcool ou encore le narghilé n'était parvenus à le distraire et à l'égayer. Ses pensées étaient toujours aussi embrouillées et se tournaient bien trop souvent vers Elizabeth.

Seulement trente minutes… c'était le temps qu'Hector avait mis pour se rendre compte que sa présence dans la taverne était inutile.

Reprenant le chemin du port, il aperçut deux marins devant la passerelle.

— Que faites vous là ? aboya-t-il.

Il y eut un instant creux tandis que les pirates réfléchissaient à l''attitude à adopter.

Dégainant leurs épées, ils menacèrent alors Hector.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Je vous préviens misérables, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur un ton menaçant, le cri d'Elizabeth résonna à ses oreilles.

Deux vifs coups de poings suffirent à envoyer les deux sbires à l'eau. Courant jusqu'à la cabine, il vit Pietrogovak allongé sur sa captive.

Une émotion violente et presque douloureuse déchira son abdomen devant cette scène.

Rugissant, il se rua sur lui. L'attrapant par le bras, il lui fit faire volte face et dans un mouvement du poignet, enfonça son épée dans son ventre bedonnant.

— -Je t'avais prévenu… souffla-t-il froidement en contemplant les yeux de Dimietriev devenir vitreux.

Le cœur du Capitaine s'était anormalement emballé et un nouveau sentiment s'était installé en lui. De la peur…

Détournant son regard vers Elizabeth, il constata que celle-ci s'était redressée et le contemplait étrangement.

Pour elle, ce n'était que reconnaissance et… amour. Un amour qu'elle ne cherchait pas à tuer.

La jeune femme ne disait rien mais les larmes qu'elle versait en silence prouvaient bien des choses.

Toujours nue et ensanglantée, elle s'accroupit devant Barbossa et enroula ses bras autour de sa jambe.

Ses yeux à présent plantés dans le vague, celui-ci tentait de chasser ce qui le submergeait.

Dans deux semaines, quoi qu'il arrive, le Pearl atteindrait Istanbul.

**O°O°O  
**  
Les senteurs de l'ancienne Constantinople mêlées à la chaleur du soleil rendaient l'atmosphère suffocante. Elizabeth, dans son costume turque, avait été préparée comme une princesse par les servantes du marché.

La vente devait se faire sur une grande place publique et chaque marchandise humaine était apprêtée pour la vente.

En amazone sur un cheval blanc, les voiles turquoise de sa tunique virevoltaient au pas de l'animal.

Hector, lui, tenait la bride de la monture et la guidait doucement vers la place des ventes.

Son regard, comme ces dernières semaines, était accroché au vide alors qu'il stoppait le cheval au milieu du cercle de mosaïques.

Une gigantesque foule dont plusieurs riches seigneurs étaient installés autour d'eux.

Une voix s'éleva alors, annonçant le début des ventes.

C'était l'heure. Hector Barbossa allait marchander cette vie humaine, cette jeune femme, son bien… Il ferait son devoir de pirate mais cette fois, ni pour l'or ou des pierres précieuses.

Le Capitaine avait compris ce qu'il avait laissé pénétrer dans sa chair. Ce n'était plus Elizabeth qu'il vendait aujourd'hui mais son cœur mis à prix.

Quant à la jeune femme, celle-ci avait depuis longtemps accepté…

Levant bien haut ses deux bras, le pirate afficha un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres desséchées en un masque bien connu.

Une dernière fois, il posa ses yeux sur le visage de sa captive et dans un geste théâtral, ouvrit les enchères…

**FIN**


End file.
